Somber Love
by Fangirlingpegasister
Summary: What if spike couldn't get the crystal heart in time? What would happen then? Inspired by the season 5 ending. Twilight x King Sombra.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- fall of an empire**

 **Warning: all of the characters belong to Hasbro, the story is mine though.**

 **The characters are humanoid in this: humans with horns and wings, the cutie mark is on the side of their abdomens so their shirts don't go all the way down, unless they're in winter clothes.**

'We lost'

Those words were all I could think about.

After I got trapped on the tower I told spike to take the heart down to Cadence and Shining Armor, but he didn't make it there in time. At least that's what must have happened, the crystals imprisoning me kept growing, blocking out what was happening around me.

I did know we lost though, how do I know that?

I know it because when my cage retreated back into the ground it wasn't my friends and family who was out there waiting, it was King Sombra, he was grinning wildly at me but I didn't notice, I was too horrified by the fact that the crystal heart was levitating in his open palm.

"You lost little girl," he taunted, "we're going to have so much fun," He said.

I was about to teleport away when everything went black, the last thing I heard was his dark laugh.

I woke up a while ago, now I'm sitting on the cold stone floor of a small, cold cell. I tried standing up to look around, but the chain around my neck will only let me go so far, I also tried using magic but, like shining armor, there seems to be anti-magic crystals growing out of my horn preventing me from doing so.

So now I'm sitting here, facing the cell doors while pulling my violet winter dress as close to my body as I can, waiting for my tormentor to come finish me off.

I hear footsteps, strong footsteps, getting closer and closer until I can see a small purple glow nearing from my left, King Sombra. He leans against the bars of the cell, grinning like a predator that finally caught its prey. The light was coming from a small purple and green orb that was floating just beside him.

He looked me with calculating yet curious eyes as if he was trying to figure me out, it unnerved me to no end.

"So you're Celestia's precious pupil," he said in a deep, velvety voice, "I have to say, I'm not disappointed."

I stood up, refusing to be intimidated, and asked "what do you want?" with as much hate as I could manage.

It did not have the desired effect, he seemed to like that actually.

"My my, such hatred for such a small girl, I like it," he said, "what's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Twilight Sparkle," I answered, seeing no reason why he shouldn't know.

"Hm, Twilight," he said, I did not like the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

"No."

"You're here because you ….. Interest me."

"Interest?" I ask, very confused.

"Very few people can get past my 'special' security system besides myself, all of them being alicorns, I was expecting Celestia or Luna to show up but instead I get a young unicorn and a baby dragon. I have to say I was very offended by it, but was also pleasantly surprised when I felt my vault being accessed by you."

"So?"

"*dark chuckle* oh this is interesting, you don't seem to understand just what you put yourself through, how exciting!"

"What do you mean?" I was very confused now.

"Dark magic, there's a reason why everyone that has tried has failed, it's not because they can't use it, it's because only an alicorn can fight off its corrupting essence. When you used it, you exposed your mind and heart to be corrupted by its power, many unicorns have joined my side that way, but you used it twice and you're still as pure as you've ever been."

"w-what?"

"I'm no ignorant either, I know you're the element of magic and you're little friends the rest of the elements of harmony, but still something inside you should have changed, there's more to you than meets the eye and I intend to find out what it is."

"w-what are you going to do?"

Then as if her were made of mere smoke, Sombra phased through the bars walking towards me, separated by bars I could handle, this? Not so much.

I backed as far as I could until I was pressed thin against the wall, but before I could move to the side Sombra slammed his hands at both sides of my head. I was trapped, staring into his cold red eyes.

He leaned in slowly until his lips were right beside my ear, I could feel his breath as he whispered.

"I'm going to brake you, and afterwards your heart, mind and body will be mine."

Anger and disgust came immediately, I shoved him as hard as I could, and I'm guessing he didn't see it coming because he stumbled away from me.

"I will never be yours! Celestia will come for me!" I yelled.

His face of surprise quickly changed to one of annoyance and then to one of amusement, he then started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I growled.

He calmed down and said grinning, "Sweet little twilight, no one is coming for you, ever."

"And how can you be so sure of that exactly?" I asked, though it was more like a challenge.

"Because, they'll be a little too busy attending the funeral," he said.

I started to worry then, "funeral? Whose funeral?" I asked.

"Why, yours of course," he said with that chilling grin.

"w-what? I'm not dead," I said.

"True, but they don't know that."

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks, "what- what did you tell them?"

"Absolutely nothing, they will just arrive at the location where the crystal empire used to be and find the body of a crystal girl, though I may have casted a small illusion spell on her, no one will see the little girl they will only see you twilight."

I couldn't believe it, not only did Sombra kill an innocent girl but he enchanted her to look like her? I thought he only enslaved people, not that he was a killer. I realized something.

I asked, "You said where the crystal empire **used** to be, what do you mean by that?"

Sombra had stayed exactly where he was, just watching me, "I couldn't afford Celestia raining on my parade just yet so I moved it far, far north, not even the Yaks would dare come near here, we're currently at the eye of the enchanted blizzard that permanently resides here. The crystal heart is the only thing that can protect anyone from it, without it they would all freeze to death."

I could hear what he was trying to say loud and clear, no one can come near us and no one can leave or they will die. I'm trapped.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, but I'll be back tomorrow for our first … session. But it may be avoided **if** you join me willingly," he said.

"Never!" I spat.

"Have it your way!" he said and disappeared in a flash of green.

I couldn't take it anymore I started crying, crying for that poor girl and her family and for me and all of my friends and family.

They might never figure out it isn't me, they might never come for me.

"Please!" I cried, "I'm right here!"

 **I am so depressed right now, I'm pretty sure I cried while writing this. Tell me how you like it and don't worry, the torture will only be psychological, like the spell from the nightmare door, and I will skip most of it, ok all of it.**

 **Next chapter will show everyone else.**

 **Here's a clue for the next chapter, spike isn't with the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cloudy Skies

It had all happened so fast, everyone still had trouble catching up with what had just happened.

What _had_ just happened?

Spike had been trying to get the crystal heart down, catching the attention of the main five but also king Sombra's, when he slipped on the ever growing dark crystal he was standing on.

Shining armor had thrown Cadence towards them but king Sombra teleported both Spike and the heart at the last moment, after that everybody ran.

The crystal ponies tried to run from being enslaved again and the main five were running to go get help, meanwhile King Sombra was laughing as giant crystals started to emerge around the city to form cage like walls.

The main five and a few other crystal ponies were lucky enough to barely make it out before the walls closed the empire off entirely, a large blast of green and purple energy blinded and shoved everyone else back.

It was gone, the empire wasn't there anymore, and just more of the magical tundra that had previously only surrounded it remained.

They at least managed to make it aboard a train, but the real challenge was once they arrived at Canterlot. The princesses had felt that something was wrong and had hurried to the station in order to meet them.

And their fears were confirmed, especially once they noticed the two that were missing from the group. A search party was formed immediately, consisting of Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna, and a dozen other guards. Cadence and the main five insisted on taking part but where ordered to stay in order to rest or if anything were to happen in their absence.

Once they had arrived at the site, the guards were ordered to search for anything that could help indicate any form of life that had managed to escape from the empire, or any indication of where it might be.

Meanwhile the princesses and Shining were searching for anything concerning Twilight and Spike, Celestia and Luna knew that Sombra had a certain flare for the theatrical, if he had them and knew how much they meant to them, especially Celestia, he would have certainly left something in order to indicate his victory.

He did leave something much unexpected, something that not many know him to be capable of.

A body.

A cold, dead, and familiar body.

Words cannot describe the amount of agony behind the screams that both Celestia and Shining let out when they stumbled upon that body.

Luna was standing a bit behind them in horrified silence, she hadn't really known twilight all that much, but in that moment she wished she knew her from more than Celestia's stories so that she could suffer just as much as her sister was right now.

Most of the guards had come back in alarm at the screams and were now just standing around, not knowing what to do at seeing both their captain and princess crying holding the frozen body of Twilight Sparkle.

The funeral was certainly something, every inch of the main foyer was decorated in blacks and blues and violets. Bright flowers contrasted beautifully with the dark silks that hung from the ceilings.

Twilight herself looked quite beautiful, though many wished she was standing instead of laying down. She was laying on a variety of flowers, from lavender to roses, and she was wearing a simple blue and pink strapless dress that glittered when the light hit it, with her hair in a bun with small pink flowers woven into it.

Rarity had started making it for the next gala, it would have been more extravagant but she had said that Twilight preferred simpler so she modified it a bit.

Celestia and Luna had tried everything to figure out if they were being fooled, but none of their most powerful counter spells had revealed anything, this _was_ their Twilight.

And now merely moments after the casket had been buried, a lone figure stood in one of the balconies overlooking the city.

Another and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to kill him," said Celestia with a hardened stare at the horizon.

Luna had to strain to hear that, but had no doubt that Celestia would do well on that statement, and she certainly wouldn't stop her.

 **Wow, okay so that was dark and just for the record they are not assuming Spike is dead, which is why they aren't grieving him, 'kay? Next episode is Twilight and Sombra again, just a heads up I don't do gore, there will never be gore here, so torture time with Sombra is going to be purely psychological maybe some electroshock if my stomach will allow it.**

 **So yeah, see ya!**


End file.
